1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for master/slave signal of a storing device in a computer mobile rack. In particular, the present invention relates to a control device, which is possible to quickly adjust a master/slave signal of storing device in a mobile rack of computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to a rapid development of information technology, the hardware of computer has occurred a revolutionary variation to adapt with a variety of changes. For instance, a hard disk was fixed inside the casing of computer system unit during the earlier period. In order to have the data being reserved or copied and to consider the portability and the security of data, the so-called mobile rack for a hard disk was developed to meet the need and it brings a great convenience to the user. In fact, the periphery device received in the inner rack of the mobile rack may be a zip disk drive, a magneto-optical disk drive, a magnetic tape unit, or a card read instead of the hard disk. Hence, the mobile rack can provide a wider range of usefulness than before.
Taking the typical arrangement of personal computer available on the market as an example, periphery devices thereof usually contain an interface of intelligent drive electronics (IDE). When the user starts the computer, the main board may inspect a master/slave mode connecting with the primary IDE and another master/slave mode connecting with the second IDE by way of two signal banks. A terminal seat is provided on the IDE interface hard disk, the CD-ROM, the CD-R, CD-RW, and storing devices mentioned in the preceding paragraph, respectively. Two jumpers are utilized to make at least a pair of pins in the terminal seat be in a state of open circuit or close circuit. In this way, the master/slave signal of any one of these periphery devices is then regulated to favor the recognition done by the main board.
The following description will take the hard disk as an example. The terminal seat was disposed at the bottom of the hard disk at the earlier period such that the master/slave signal is not possible to extended outward. In order to be possible for adjusting the master/slave signal easily hard disk makers have moved the terminal seat with the power source socket to the rear side of the hard disk in the recent years. This arrangement has become a common standard. The hard disk is received in the inner rack of the mobile rack and the connector at the rear side of the inner rack conceals the terminal seat of the hard disk such that it is hard for the user to adjust the master/slave signal of the hard disk. In order to ease the adjustment of the master/slave signal, some users keep the hard disk movable in the inner rack instead of being fastened by screws. In case of the hard disk having been replaced by another one and the master/slave signal having to be changed, one of jumpers can be plugged in or pulled out quickly to perform the adjustment of the master/slave signal. However, this way may result in damage of the hard disk because of inferior stability under high speed running of the hard disk. A minor damage of the hard disk may be shut down or broken magnetic tracks and a serious damage may result in the entire hard disk becoming useless.
An object of the present invention is to provide a control device for a master/slave signal of a storing device in a computer mobile rack, which is possible for the master/slave signal being changed fast and easily without taking out the storing device from the mobile rack.